World Of Sodor - Tales Of A Railway
by Sudrian-Boys101
Summary: Island of Sodor is made of a mainline with a various branchlines along the way, with three narrow guage railways. Follow Thomas, Skarloey and Jock and their friends as they do their jobs and have a few adventures along the way. No Romance In This! Contains a few OCs that I made up and Alfred that SI3D made.
1. Donald or Douglas?

**#1 – Donald or Douglas?**

**Set After Missing Coach**

The Fat Controller was talking to Donald and Douglas. They had gotten their proper their tenders and fitted properly.

"I don't know if they allow jokes or tricks on your old railway, but on my railway, work comes first. I'll think of a punishment for you two."

With that, we turned on his heels and left. Gordon and Henry laughed.

"Were you two admiring each other's tenders?" Henry asked

"A proper engine never swaps tenders. They do their work without fuss." Percy smirked as he back down between Ned and Thomas.

"Oh," said Percy innocently "Then, tell me this Gordon. Why do you always fuss when you have to shunt?"

They engines tried very hard not to laugh. They remembered the time when Thomas left to run his branchline and James, Henry and Gordon had to shunt as well as pull trains.

"This coming from the engine that made a fuss about being brave and ended up in the sea and a pond." Gordon replied. Percy and Gordon ended up bickering with each other, making remarks about their accidents. Donald and Douglas couldn't help but feel that they could be separated. Over the next few days, The Fat Controller tried to think of a punishment for the two but nothing seemed good enough. He was walking back to his office one day, when he saw Gordon puffing out of Knapford. Suddenly, he had an idea. Later, he came back to the sheds. He pointed angrily at Donald.

"So you two won't play anything again, I'm sending you Donald to be repainted! Tomorrow, you will go to the works and be painted NWR blue." He left a few moments later. The next morning, as Donald was leaving to be repainted, he met James returning from his 'Early Morning Goods' delivery with Henry beside, returning from his 'Flying Kipper' run. They watched as Donald puffed sadly to the works. He arrived at Crovans' and then, puffed into the sidings. They waited a while for his boiler to cool after they put out his fire. The workman came a few hours later and began painted him blue. When they were done, they should Donald what he looked like in a mirror. To his surprised, he quite liked his look.

"It does look good." Donald's driver commented.

"Aye, it goes."

"I don't mind if you like it." Said a well known voice. Everyone turned to see the Fat Controller "It's just away to tell you two apart."

Donald did his work and when he came back to the sheds, everyone was surprised.

"Blue is the only colour for a really useful engine" Thomas said proudly.

"More like a punishment." James retorted, thinking of how he got The Fat Director's hat wet and he was threatened for not behaving.

"I do nota mind." Donald said happily. "I quite like this colour."

"I thought it was a punishment?" Henry asked

"Actually, the controller said it was a way of telling me and douggie apart."

Nowadays, you would see Donald and Douglas working together but with Donald being blue.

**Ending scene from "The Deputation"**

"I had a deputation" The Fat Controller began "I understand your feeling but I do not approve of interference. Donald and Douglas, I hear your work in the snow was good. As a reward, you two will get brand new coats of black paint and nameplates. I don't want anymore mistakes.

"Thank ya sir." The twins said

"Does this mean?" Duck asked

"It means..."

There was a lot a chorus of cheers and whistles. Once the whistles stopped, Donald rolled forward "Am, sir. Can I stay NWR Blue?" The Fat Controller put his hand to his chin.

"Oh course Donald."

"And can I stay black?" Douglas added "I like this colour best"

"Every well." The Fat Controller smiled "Now, off to Crovans' Gate, the both of you, the workmen will arrive in a few hours, once your boilers are cool."

Donald and Douglas were here to stay and they smiled happily as they left the sheds. They heard the other engines whistling proudly and happily as they left.


	2. James and Alice - James Returns

James and Alice  
James Returns

James was puffing down the line towards Gordon's Hill when he and his crew saw something coming down the hill. As James guessed, some trucks broke away and he was on the same line. So, the driver threw James in reverse and he raced back down the line. He only wanted James to reverse at a stead speed backwards so the trucks wouldn't crash him if he they buffered up o him. The trucks caught up and James began braking. The trucks put up a good fight but he then gasped, horrified as he knew where he was going. He felt his wheels turn /Just before Wellsworth there is a small lake where the railway ran over. There was also an old siding. Some workmen had were inspecting the points before taking out the motor. James stopped, with just his last tender wheel inchs away from falling off. Suddenly, he shot backwards. He fell off the line, down the embankment and landed in the pond. Some trucks fell in too. As he hit the middle, there wer loud thuds coming from his wheels and his wheels stopped moving, he was just skidding helpously and hitting rocks at the bottom of the pond. He hit the other side and the rocks showed how badly he was. His wheels were dented, his boiler had a large hole in it from hitting a support of the bridge and mud had gotten stuck in his splashes, causing his wheels to get caught and him to start spinning. The bump that caused it was Gordon. He had lost his trucks on the hill and bumped them for /"You thick, stupid, planks on wheels. How dare you delay me from..." he paused as he took in James /"You alright James?"br /James didn't say anything. It was his driver that spoke. br /"Don't think so Gordon. You better get Barry."br /"On it." Gordon called. He raced back into Tidmouth. Bear and Barry were talking around the /"Slow down Gordon" Bear joked "You don't want to go falling into the turntable well (!)br /"Ha ha, very funny (!)" Gordon then turned to Barry "Barry, James is damaged and I need you're help."br /"Let's not waste any time" Barry replied as he went to collect the breakdown train. The three arrived at the Pond. A bush had fallen on James' face and hes funnel let out the last bit of smoke. Gordon pulled the trucks away as Barry set the Breakdown train into place. Workmen put a rope on James' broken coupling and Bear's coupling. Bear pulled James gently up the hill. The bush and James' coupling got stuck together and it would have to be removed at the works. Bear pulled James, who was a flatbed to the works. Both Goeff and Victor promised to take care of James. 3 days later and everyone on Sodor was sad for James. James' crash was a lot worse than they though. Instead of minor repairs, he need a complete overhaul and which meant both Bear and Conor would have to share the /br /So, 3 Days turned to 11 Months and on this day, it was Christmas eve. Every year, a special train was brought from the mainline to Tidmouth. Pip and Emma, the two new high speed diesels that are new to the NWR, did this since 2010 but this year was /br /British Railways suggested one of their diesels. This was a newly built one and they need to give it a trail run. The Fat Controller was worried at first but he had an idea. He only told the idea to British Railways. Rumors went around that the Diesel wasn't getting a snowplough because it was going to get an escort to the stations. The Fat Controller never said anything but everyone was curious about it. Gordon and Henry believed that there is a new engine that will do it. Other were just to curious and tried to listen in on The Fat Controller's discussions. Ned wasn't one of these engines. He was to busy with something else. His little brother, James (since James arrived a few years after The Red Engine, aka Ned was introduced) had been gone for a rebuilt 11 months ago and Geoff and Victor, the Crovans' Gate Works engines, told him that he was going to be ready /br /Christmas eve arrived and the diesel arrived at Vicarstown. The rumor about an escort was true. She met her escort as he left the station towards the /"Hello, I'm Alice. Are you my escort?"br /"Yes, I am. Let me turn around on the turntable." Her escort said and he rolled off to turn /The Fat Controller came to see Gordon, Henry, Ned and Derek, the Paxton diesel, at Tidmouth, the big /"James' rebuilt is finished. He will come home tonight."br /Meanwhile, at Maron, Donald and Douglas were taking a breather from clear the tracks and were about to continue when a horn sounded /"That must be the special" The twins then heard another noise, this time, it was a whistle. It sounded deeper toned and was getting nearer. Douglas' eyes widened. A red engine came around the bend. He had a big boiler, large wheels and his boiler wasn't touching the running board. His tender as like Gordon's, only a little bit smaller. On it was the number /"It's James" one of the passengers /It was James, he was back from his rebuild and was now clearing the tracks as he lead the Special train to the station. The twins blew their whistles and James blew his new one. He stopped a few metres after the station ramp. The diesel slipped in behind him. Passengers got out and met their friends, lovers and families. Once everyone who wanted to get off here, the guard's whistle blew and the two went on their way. They were coupled up for Gordon's hill and once they were over, they sped down. The fireman uncoupled them once they reached Wellsworth. Unlike last year, Edward and BoCo were here, clearing snow, instead of Thomas and /"Nice to have you back with us" Boco said. That brought a smile to his face. He had been away from work over 11 months but a diesel came to help Conor with Conor's work as well as James'. As the guard's whistle blew, the engines departed. They soon reached the second last stop, Elsbridge. Daisy was to take the passengers, who got off at the station, down the branchline. Thomas and Percy were clearing the tracks, when James puffed in./p


End file.
